


Moving to 12

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie is afraid to live in 12 with Haymitch.  He gets help from an unexpected person</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving to 12

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch had gotten Effie to come with him to the train station. Her one lonely suitcase of belongings left. They were waiting for the train and she got up and started to run as fast as her worn out heels would allow. Haymitch took off after her breaking his bottle. When he caught her he wrapped his arms around her tightly. “Stop it. Stop it! You said you were coming and it’s rude to break an engagement.

She wriggled in his arms and kicked her feet out but she was still weak from everything that happened in prison and then displaced housing.

Two Peacekeepers came over, one with no sense of humor, obviously a solider from Thirteen, the other Haymitch recognized from years of guarding the Tribute apartments. “Is something wrong Mr. Abernathy? Is this woman bothering you? Thirteen asked.

Haymitch stared at him in shock. The tide had turned and even in the Capitol, Capitol citizens were looked at as criminals. President Paylor wanted that to change, she wanted one united Panem and it couldn’t be soon enough for Haymitch.

“No, she’s not bothering me but I might have to buy a pair of handcuffs to keep her from running away. Is the Pleasure Palace still in business? I could get fuzzy pink ones with glitter.

Effie turned purple and the one from Thirteen was asking if he wanted her arrested which made her freeze like a deer in headlights. Ted from the Tribute Center laughed. “Well, it wouldn’t be the first time the two of you bought something from that store. He turned to his partner. It’s his girlfriend, this is private.

The guard from Thirteen turned on his heel to continue his patrol, Ted said softly. ‘Effie, I’m glad you made it. You two deserve to be happy.

Effie blushed. “We’re just friends, there is nothing improper going on.

Ted shrugged. “I never thought it was improper and the two of you could each use a “friend”. Take care of yourselves.

Haymitch held on to her until they left. “Now, are you going to be a good girl and stay put or do I have to take you over my knee? I’ll do it right here on the train platform.

“Haymitch Abernathy if you embarrass me I’ll….I’ll….

“You’ll what?

“I’ll tell Katniss and she’ll shoot you in the arm with an arrow.

He laughed. He was terrified she’d say that she’d go back to displaced housing.

They walked back and collected her suitcase. The train was coming in a few minutes.

“The train is going to make a six hour stop in seven to load lumber for the rebuilding. Do you want me to call Johanna to meet us for lunch?

‘No.” Effie said quickly.

“Isn’t it rude not to call on her? Besides I thought we could ask her to call the kids so Katniss and Peeta would meet us at the train station. I didn’t get to call them since you just agreed an hour ago.

“No. There’s no reason to bother Katniss and Peeta. I’m not…..up to visitors.

Haymitch didn’t like it because it wasn’t Effie but he wasn’t going to push. Two days later the train arrived late into District 12, it was well after dark and they walked into the Victor’s Village together.

He headed towards Katniss’ door but Effie said. “No, you can’t just drop in unannounced. We can set up a proper reunion.

He brought Effie into his very messy house. She didn’t even complain, he brought her upstairs to the bedroom which he actually cleaned before he left for the Capitol.

“This is tidy. Effie said. ‘Where is the guest room?

“All the crap from this room is in it. I thought you’d sleep with me.

‘Haymitch, what will people say?

“Nothing if they know what’s good for them. Besides, I don’t want you sneaking out in the middle of the night. I’ll know if you’re up.

“I’m tired. Effie said.

He helped her get settled and kept her wrapped in his arms all night. The next morning when she woke up he said.

“Let’s see the kids.”

“No. I’m not ready.

This went on for three days. Haymitch actually brought Katniss and Peeta over and when Effie refused to leave the bedroom he knew this was serious.

“Woman, open this door.

“No!”

“Effie, you’re being ridiculous.

“You always thought I was ridiculous.

He didn’t have a counter-argument for that, so he said. ‘You’re being rude. Katniss is so insulted she may never come over again. What do you have to say for yourself?

“I’m a Capitol citizen, what can you expect? Effie said meekly through the door.

The two of them fought all night with Effie screaming how she’d never be accepted here. The child murderer, The Capitol whore.

The fourth day Effie and Haymitch were having breakfast when his front door suddenly opened. In came a young woman carrying a basket filled with clothes, shoes and warm bread from the bakery.

 

She handed the basket to Effie. ‘District 12 Hospitality. Welcome to the District.

Effie gasped, she was in her nightgown and Haymitch was shirtless. The woman didn’t even seem to notice.

“My name is Delly Cartwright. I am so sorry I’m late but I just found out we had a new resident.

“I’m just here for a visit.

Delly blinked ‘That can’t be right. I have your new ID card from Bob. She handed Effie an official looking card that said Temporary resident of District 12 Effie Trinket.

“It’s just till you come in for your Photo ID then you get the permanent one after the paperwork is processed.

“I haven’t filled out any paperwork. Effie stammered.

“Haymitch did that for you. Now let’s see if those dresses fit or if they need to be altered.

“Altered? I don’t need any clothes.

Delly laughed. “Oh please, after the war everyone needs clothes. I escaped 12 with the dress on my back and then those dull, drab things from District Thirteen. Try these on. Delly held out a pair of flats. What size shoe do you wear?

“Five.”

“Perfect. Try these on.

Delly pushed Effie upstairs and when she came down a half hour later she was transformed into….well….into a District 12 woman.

The blue dress was pretty but practical, no corset necessary. He had never seen Effie in flats before, he was finally taller than her and Delly had made a crown braid on the top of her head since her hair wasn’t long enough for the fishtail.

Effie smiled for the first time in forever. “Haymitch, what do you think?

“You’re beautiful.”

“Really?

“Yes.”

Delly grinned. ‘Now, as hospitality ambassador it’s my job to introduce you to all the shopkeepers in town.

Effie cringed. “I don’t know. Maybe it’s too soon.

Delly shook her head. “It’s already too late. I’m going to get fired if this isn’t done today. Come on, don’t dawdle, I have a schedule to keep.

Effie perked up at that tone. Delly suggested she get a sweater before they leave. When Effie was out of earshot Haymitch said.

“Hospitality Ambassador? You’re going to be fired?

Delly shrugged. “Peeta said she was depressed and needed to get out and meet people. She was always so perky at the Reapings. She tried to make a terrible day a little easier.

“What do you mean? Haymitch asked.

‘She was always so funny, acting like we were happy to be there. It lightened the tension a little. 

Haymitch didn't have the heart to tell her that was just the Capitol way. Effie once upon a time thought it was an honor, Delly always saw the best in people. ‘She’s scared she won’t be accepted. That people will hold a grudge” Haymitch said

“Not going to happen. Peeta spoke to every shopkeeper last night after he asked me to do this, Katniss is going to the Hob today. The word is out Effie Trinket is one of us. I asked Bob to make that temporary ID card so she’d feel like she belonged.

“Delly, bad feelings can run deep and….

“Anyone bothers her has to answer to me.

Haymitch looked at this mousy girl not even out of her teens and realized that he wouldn’t want to tangle with her. You couldn’t fight with Delly, she was just….too good of a person. Effie would be fine and maybe he’d get her to stay forever.


End file.
